Hogwarts Frozen Over
by frejane
Summary: With Lord Voldemort rising, Jack Frost needs somewhere safe, and a school seems like the perfect place for the Guardian of fun. Jack leaves for Hogwarts, with one thing on his mind: trouble. A horrible teacher in pink, the spirit of Winter, three suspicious students, and a school of wizards is surely a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Jack mumbled quietly, standing between platform nine and ten. "North must be mad!" Jack had unfortunately been sent to this school 'Hogwarts' for the year, apparently Lord Voldemort had risen again and Jack, being the Guardian of fun, wasn't safe. He didn't like the idea, but he was also there to keep a boy named Harry Potter safe. After an hour of arguing with the other Guadians he had agreed to go, but with some compromises:

1. He wouldn't wear uniform (including shoes).

2. He wouldn't have detentions of any sort.

3. He used his staff and not a wand.

He had also agreed to not tell his secret to anyone, even the teachers didn't know. Only the Headmaster knew about him, since it had been Dumbledore who came up with the idea in the first place. No one had said he couldn't fly, but if he did, he couldn't be around others, otherwise he'd probably give his secret away. The staff was risky, but he wouldn't leave without it.

So as he stood there in between platforms nine and ten, he kind of expected the whole thing to be a practical joke from Bunny, then he saw some students run through a wall. It wasn't that hard from then, it's not like you see people running through walls everyday so it had to be special. He waited for the rest of the family to run through and then he followed. He arrived on another platform, a scarlet engine puffing smoke at the right hand side, and all sorts of creatures in cages on the students trolleys. He had wanted to take Baby Tooth along with him, but she had to work throughout the year with Tooth.

He boarded the train, bringing his luggage into an empty compartment, and sat down next to the window. Frost had already started to build up on the window and Jack could see smoke from his breath as he breathed. He held his staff next to his knee and watched outside as parents waved a final goodbye to their children, he wished the Guardians had come to see him off but they'd stand out too much. As he sat in the compartment, getting colder every second, he noticed some students at the door.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" A boy with black hair, round glasses and an unusual scar on his forehead asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Jack recognised him as Harry Potter from a newspaper he had seen. "Yeah, sure." Harry was followed by a ginger haired boy and a bushy haired girl. **[I know they're prefects in the books and aren't there but I wanted them to meet Jack as well] **Jack felt nervous as Harry sat next to him, his appearance had been on and off like a bad hologram, meaning he could disappear in a matter of seconds and reappear after hours. He had believers but people were growing up and changing their minds, he would occasionally not be seen for days, it was at those times, he decided, he'd do anything he wasn't allowed to do in school.

"It's cold in here." The red headed boy sated, rubbing his arms to try and warm up. "I'm Ron by the way." He stuck out his hand. "Ron Weasley." Jack shook his hand.

"I'm Jack Frost."

Hermione frowned as she looked at him. "Isn't that name used in a myth or something? The spirit of Winter?"

"Um, yeah. My parents saw the opportunity for my name."

"Jack Frost?" Ron asked.

"It's just a muggle story Ron, nothing serious." Hermione said. Jack flickered off, it was less then a second, but when he was dismissed as a story he just couldn't stay solid. Fortunately, it didn't look like anyone noticed. "I'm Hermione Granger." They shook hands, sending a strange coldness through her. "Your hands are so cold!" She said.

"I don't really mind it." He replied quickly.

"So how come you're at Hogwarts now?" Harry asked. "You're obviously not a first year."

"I was, erm, home-schooled."

"So what year are you in now?"

"Fifth."

"Hope you don't get into Slytherin then." Ron grumbled. "That prat Draco Malfoy is in there, you don't want to be with him."

"Slytherin?"

"Hasn't anyone told you about the houses?" Hermione asked. "There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor our house."

"So, which ones are good?" Jack asked.

"Well Slytherin are evil so you don't want to go in there." Ron said, recieving a knock to the head with one of Hermiones books. "What was that for?!"

"Not _all _Slytherins are evil, there are just idiots like Draco."

"Name _one _Slytherin who wasn't evil."

"Erm... Merlin! There, he was a Slytherin and he thought wizards should live _peacefully _with muggles!" They continued the argument for a while, moving on to Hufflepuffs being useless and Ravenclaws being nerds when Ron lost the dispute, while Harry and Jack sat quietly.

"What's that?" Harry asked Jack, pointing at Jack's staff. Ron and Hermione had stopped their argument and quietened down to listen.

"Oh, it's my staff."

Hermione frowned, clearly confused. "Why would you need a staff at Hogwarts?"

Jack shrugged. "I made arrangements, I don't want to give it up for a wand and Dumbledore allowed me."

"But you can only use magic using a wand, it's impossible to do wand-less magic."

"Anything's possible if you know how to do it." Hermione looked confused, and at the worst possible time, Jack disappeared.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cried, making Jack realise he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?!"

The trio looked shocked, one minute Jack had been there, and the next he had vanished! Hermione was in total loss, which was strange for her, and Harry just looked confused, whereas Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs to express his uncertainty.

"Ron, be quiet." Hermione said.

"Hermione you must know _something_! You're-You're you!"

"Don't expect me to know _everything_. He's obviously different."

"He seems like a cool guy." Harry said, getting strange looks from the other two.

"He just disappeared right in front of you!" Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "So what if he can do some strange things, he looks like a good person."

"Looks can be deceiving!" Hermione said. Jack realised he should probably leave at that time and walked to the door.

"How'd you get there?!" Ron asked, just as Jack reappeared. Jack shrugged.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He opened the door and came out to see a pale, sleek blonde haired boy coming up to the compartment.

"Malfoy get lost." Harry said.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, 'but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Jack stopped at the side, seeing an argument about to break loose, but didn't say anything.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

The trios faces paled as Malfoy left the compartment, pushing past Jack. Jack, having no clue why they looked so scared, walked towards one of the doors and slouched against the wall. He thought about opening the door and following the train through the air, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, a student might see him and then he'd have lots of explaining to do. He just stood for an hour so, completely bored, then realised he should probably go back inside. As much as he hated it, he was worried the trio would spread rumours about him, and he had to give an explanation some time, it might as well have been then.

He slowly walked inside, carrying his staff in his right hand, careful not to touch anything with it. Harry, Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation, and it sounded serious. They looked up as he passed them, but didn't say anything while Jack took back his seat at the window. They waited for a moment to see if Jack would say anything, but when he didn't they just kept talking in hushed voices.

Jack leaned against the window, staring at all the space he had never seen before, all the space that got touched by his snow, Hogwarts was going to have a great winter that year. After a few minutes, the trio finally spoke to Jack.

"Erm... Jack, what exactly... happened earlier?" Hermione asked. Jack sat up and looked at them, then shrugged, he seemed to be doing a lot of that that day, having no explainable answer.

"It just... happens sometimes." He finally said, it didn't seem to answer Hermione's question.

"But, you did wand-less magic, and it's impossible to turn invisible without an invisibility cloak."

Jack shrugged again, a smirk on his face. "Well it's more a disappearance rather then turning invisible, you wouldn't understand."

"This is Hermione we're talking about!" Ron said. "She's the smartest girl in school!"

"So? It's magic you can't learn, telling anyone would be pointless."

"Like an animagus or metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Animagi can turn into an animal, some are born with it but it's very hard to learn, and metamorphmagi can change their appearence but it can't be learned."

"Um, yeah I guess."

"So, what are you?" Harry asked. "There's no harm in telling us."

"I can't tell you. Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell anyone, even the teachers don't know. Anyway, what's Hogwarts like?" He changed the subject, leading Hermione, Ron and Harry to explain a full description on the Do's and Don't's around school. Hermione still didn't seem to trust Jack, but she put it to the back of her mind as they talked.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, the trio had gotten changed towards the end of the journey while Jack stayed in his hoodie and trousers, causing a few questions to be asked, then walked out of the train along with the other students. Jack walked towards the carriages, and noticed a black leathery horse-like creature standing there, looking unusually like a fearling, sending a shiver down his spine. Strangely, no one else seemed particularly bothered about them except Harry, who was staring at the creatures in a confused way.

"Ron what are those?" Harry asked. Ron looked where Harry was pointing but couldn't see anything.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" He said.

"There are some weird horse creatures pulling the carriages."

"Harry, the carriages are horseless as usual." Hermione said.

"I can see them too." Jack said. "Leathery, black, winged horses."

"See!" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "It's probably just your imagination, let's get in the carriages, it's cold out here." Jack couldn't help feeling a little guilty about the cold part, but he couldn't take his eyes off those horses. What if they were some new from Pitch? It made him feel uneasy, but he entered the carriage with the others and made their way towards the castle.

A witch in emerald green was at the top of some stairs leading up to Hogwarts and brought Jack along with the first years. He found it funny about how small they all were and how Jack stood out, he always loved being around younger children. The witch, who had then introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, explained what would happen in the sorting, and what they should do, after that they were lead into the Great Hall where the many students of Hogwarts were gathered around four tables. Jack saw a hat on a stool, and then the strangest thing happened, it started to sing...

_"In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there, so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry's purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest"_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light._

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_and taught them all she knew,_

_Thus, the Houses and their founders_

_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_for several happy years,_

_but then discord crept among us_

_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_had once held up our school_

_now turned upon each other and_

_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_must meet an early end._

_what with dueling and with fighting_

_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_when old Slytherin departed_

_and though the fighting then died out_

_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_were whittled down to three_

_have the Houses been united_

_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_though I must fulfill my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

_still I wonder whether sorting_

_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_the warning history shows,_

_for our Hogwarts is in danger_

_from external, deadly foes_

_and we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin."_

Everyone clapped and it was announced that the sorting would begin, Professor Mcgonagall opened a scroll and started reading from it.

"Apple, John!" A small black haired boy with tanned skin and blue eyes went forward and sat on the stool, the teacher placed the hat over his head and it went right past his eyes. After a few minutes the hat shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table cheered and John went over happily, as Mcgonagall read the next name.

"Cambridge, Abigail!" A blonde haired girl came up next and the procedure repeated.

"RAVENCLAW!" This continued for a while until all the first years were gone and Jack was the only person left.

"We have a new student who will be joining the fifth years this year." Mcgonagall said. She opened the scroll. "Frost, Jack!"

It was only then Jack realised other students will have heard his name. It was only then he realised everyone will be telling others about him.

It was only then he realised the whole school would be thinking of him as a story.

* * *

**Hi! So chapter 1, a bit long but I wanted to include the whole sorting song. What do you think of it? I've tried to make it different but I do need ideas so PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not completely sure what's going to happen but I'm not doing any romance or ships, I can't write that sort of stuff. Please review, I have cookies ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked forward, holding his staff in his right hand, whispers floating around, almost all of them calling him a story. His image was flickering, like one of the fake birthday candles that never fully goes out, but will disappear for a second, fooling you. He looked straight forward, not wanting to see if anyone had noticed what was happening to him yet, and sat on the three-legged stool as Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head.

_A Guardian eh? Immortal spirit of Winter? _The hat said, shocking Jack for just a moment. _Not very smart, values fun more then anything, well of course you do you're the Guardian of it!_

_How do you know that? _Jack asked in his head.

_I can see into your memories, you're not that loyal, but you are a bit cunning, maybe Slythe-_

_No! I don't want to be in Slytherin!_

_Why not? You could be great in there._

_I don't want to._

_Well, you did die to save your sister, I don't think a lot of people can be that brave, better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted to Jack's relief. There was a cheer from the table but there was also a lot of confused looks, especially from the teachers.

He made his way up the table and saw Harry motioning for him to sit with him, Jack sat next to Harry with Hermione and Ron at the other side of the table.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but that time is not now. Tuck in!" With a wave of his wand food of every sort appeared on the tables, chicken, potatoes, pizza, everything you could imagine! Jack, being a Guardian, didn't usually eat much, sometimes he'd go for weeks without food, but he ate a lot more then usual when he saw it all.

"Erm... Jack, what was happening when you were being sorted?" Hermione asked after everyone had started filling their plates.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You didn't notice?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with a sausage. Jack shook his head.

"You, just kind of disappeared and the hat started to fall..." Harry said.

"So?" Jack was confused at what all the fuss was about, so what if he disappeared? He wasn't hurting anyone.

"You _disappeared_." Hermione said, mystified at how much Jack didn't care.

"What's your point?"

"It's impossible!" She said angrily.

"Calm down, I thought I explained it on the train."

"Hermione, seriously, what's the big problem?" Harry asked.

"He just... Forget it. It doesn't matter." Jack could tell she was still angry at him, he wouldn't tell her something she wanted to know and that made her annoyed. He wanted to tell, he really did, he just wasn't allowed... and it was pretty fun watching Hermione get mad. Jack ate some chips **[fries for all you Americans] **but he wasn't that hungry, and soon just sat there, his staff leaning against his shoulder, trying to stay solid. Hermione had given up working out how Jack could do what he did for the evening, but she was looking out for any slip up he'd make, and still wanted to know what was so important that Dumbledore hadn't told anyone about him.

When everyone had finished pudding, Dumbledore stood to give the speech.

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know the forest in the grounds is out of bounds for students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Harry, Ron and Hermione gave each other a smirk, sharing some private joke. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me for what he tells me is the four-hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things , all of which can be found on the extensive list fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care Of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." There was some polite applause during which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks about Hagrid not being there.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch team will take place on the-"

"_Hem, hem._" A squat, toad-like woman had stood up, not changing much in height then she was sitting down. Dumbledore looked surprised, but he sat as Umbridge started speaking.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She gave another little cough.

"Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Jack looked around and saw no happy faces, if anything they looked taken aback at being addressed like five-year-olds. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance..." At that point Jack tuned out, everything seeming boring, and decided to focus on flicking pea across the table.

"And pruning practices that ought to be prohibited." She finally shut up and sat down, while Dumbledore clapped along with several of the teachers and a handful of pupils who were polite.

"Thank you very much Professor Umbridge..." The trio started talking about what Umbridge had said, while Jack had moved on to freezing a few peas. The school stood up, scraping the benches as they did and Jack looked up to realise they were leaving for their dorms. Hermione and Ron said something about being prefects and showing the first years back, while Jack and Harry walked further behind, lots of people shooting looks at Harry.

"Why does everyone seem to hate you?" Jack asked Harry.

"The Ministry has told everyone I lied about the... The events at the Triwizard Tournament, everyone thinks I'm an attention seeker."

"What happened? Sorry, I was away a lot last year."

"Well, I saw Lord Voldemort come back." He lowered his voice when saying the name. "And he killed another champion, it's a bit of a long story, I'd rather not go through it now." Jack nodded, understanding. They walked in silence, Jack standing out being the only student not in uniform, he also hovered the tiniest bit over the ground to avoid his bare feet being trodden on, but no one really noticed. The crowd started to clear, meaning Jack had to actually walk so that no one would suspect him, and eventually there were only Gryffindors left and they stopped in front of a painting of a lady.

"Password?" The painting asked. Jack hadn't noticed the paintings dancing around the walls and it took a moment for him to realise that.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." The Head Boy said, and the portrait door opened to reveal the common room, covered in shades of red and yellow. Jack saw the fireplace and made a mental note not to stay in the common room too long. He walked with the others and headed up to the fifth years boys dorm, where he found his trunk on the bed. Ron and Harry came up shortly afterwards, then three other boys came up, two giving bad looks at Harry.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. He had tanned skin and black hair, his eyes were dark but he looked fun.

"Jack Frost, and you?"

"Dean Thomas, where have I heard that name before?"

"It's this myth about some guy to do with Winter I think." Jack said, and Dean looked confused. "My parents had a sense of humour."

"Why aren't you wearing uniform?" The other boy asked. He had an Irish accent and sandy hair with blue eyes.

Jack shrugged. "It was part of the agreement if I came here, who are you?"

"Seamus Finnigan, so why do we have to wear uniform if you don't?"

"Because I don't want to come to Hogwarts, I don't want to go to any school of any sort but Dumbledore wants me to come here."

"Why wouldn't you want to come to Hogwarts?" Dean asked.

"There are better things to do in the world then listen to a woman with a pink cardigan drone on about nothing."

"Yeah but that only happens once a year."

"Still, it's school, and I don't really get along with school." Jack flopped onto his bed a placed his staff to lean against the bedside cabinet. He didn't sleep a lot, maybe for a couple of hours a week but even then he'd normally be on a tree, he also didn't get changed or wash. It was a bit like his clothes were stuck to him, he hadn't taken them off since he had... Well, died, and he never really got dirty, he only flossed and brushed his teeth because Tooth was around.

If someone asked about his clothes, he didn't know what he'd say, he'd just have to avoid his trunk from being seen. He lay down on his bed while everyone else got ready for going to sleep, he was planning on maybe flying with his curtains shut around his bed, there wasn't much room, but it was better then nothing. So as he waited, he thought about how crazy the year would be.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Just MEC: Thanks! I always like Jack single and it's a bit weird with him being 300 and all that, a bit like Twilight (no offence it's just the idea a 100 and whatever year old had sex with an 18 year old creeps me out)**

**RRW: Thank you! Hope you like it!**

**Compliment Giver: Thanks for following and I'm not quite sure whether to keep the disappearing thing for extra confusion or make him fix it to keep it simple**

**Changeofheart505: Glad you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even one word can give me inspiration, but I'm not going to set a limit because it would take me about a month before I'd write the next chapter. I was thinking of bringing some evil character into it, like Pitch came back or something or Voldemort attacked but I'm not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack got out of bed at 7AM, when Harry had opened his curtains and shook him 'awake'. Jack pretended to be wanting to stay in bed but eventually he got up, and went with Harry, Ron and Hermione to breakfast. None of them had pointed out the fact he was wearing the same clothes as the day before, or the fact he wasn't wearing shoes, so it began as an okay start to the day. They sat down, and Jack saw almost as much food as there was the day before, but he didn't eat anything, and thankfully, no one else had pointed it out. After a few minutes, Professor Mcgonagall hadn't out timetables and they all started examining them.

"Look at today!" Ron Ron after looking through his. "History Of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against The Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Skiving Snackboxes. They make you puke or bleed or whatever so that you can skip the lesson, they just haven't found the antidote..." These Fred and George sounded fun, school pranksters for sure, definitely people Jack wanted to meet.

"So, what's so bad about the lessons?"

"History Of Magic is the most boring lesson in the world." Harry said. "Snape, the Potions professor, hates pretty much all Gryffindors. Trelawney is mad. And you saw that lady in pink, I don't think I need to explain her."

"So basically Monday is really bad."

"I told you to drop Divination years ago!" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "It's worth knowing what week Harry will die." They laughed and finished their breakfast, then headed to History Of Magic.

Professor Binns did seem unusually boring, but as the class came in he looked up and frowned when he saw Jack, as if trying to remember him from somewhere. Jack saw the teacher and remembered seeing him about a hundred years ago, ghosts could see Jack at anytime, even when no one else could. He begged silently that Binns wouldn't say anything and thankfully he didn't, but several people had noticed the way Binns had looked at Jack and looked a bit confused. Jack realised why Harry and Ron hated that lesson so much, he almost fell asleep, and that's saying something since Jack rarely fell asleep.

They walked into Potions only to get an evil glare from Snape, especially at Jack.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Snape asked as Jack sat down, leaning his staff against his chair.

"Professor Dumbledore said I didn't have to, it was part of the agreement if I came here." Snape looked at him, unconvinced. "You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me!" The Professor didn't say anything else about the matter and instead started explaining the potion.

"Today, you will be making draught of peace, the instructions are on the board, you have an hour and a half." He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared.

An hour and a half later, Professor Snape announced "your potions should now have a silver vapour coming from the top." Jack looked at his own, there was some sort of vapour coming out, but it looked more blue then grey, still it was better then some of the others who had green sparks or black smoke coming out. Not to mention Seamus's potion seemed to have blown up, and was then erupting flames.

Snape walked past the table, making no comment about Jack or Hermione's potion, instead he decided to insult Harry.

"What is this?" He sneered. Jack, decided not to listen to this conversation either, knowing it would either end in him being in detention, his secret being revealed, or possibly getting expelled. So instead, he decided to distract Snape, and annoy Crack, by sending the wind to knock Draco's potion over.

He held his staff and made a quick flick of his wrist, spilling the potion everywhere. He tried to act surprised, and he did it very well as Snape looked for the culprit.

"I swear sir!" Draco said quickly. "It fell over by itself! I didn't touch it!" Jack had tipped the cauldron away from Draco, knowing from years of learning, if you didn't get anything on yourself, you're the first suspect.

Snape muttered a spell that cleaned the potion away and looked around the room for the guilty party. It couldn't have been Harry, he was talking to Snape, and no one had their wands out. But then he saw Jack's staff.

"What is this?" He asked Jack.

"A staff, isn't it obvious?" Jack replied.

"And why, Mr Frost, would you need one?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't like using a wand."

"Don't tell me nonsense. To do magic without a wand is impossible."

"Well what do you want me to say? If you want me to say a lie then this is just a tree branch I found and felt like carrying it around."

Snape looked at Jack coldly. "Hand it over."

"Why should I?" He heard some students gasp and felt like telling them to grow up.

"Because I am the Professor, and I have asked to look at it."

Jack had started to smirk as he thought about the idea of a frozen Professor Snape lying helplessly on the ground. But then he thought about it a bit more and realised Snape, being mortal, would probably die of hypothermia before they even got him to the hospital wing, it was probably safe not to let him touch his staff. "I don't think you really want to touch it."

"And why would that be?"

"Let me demonstrate." He picked his staff up and looked around for something; he saw an empty flask and proceeded to touch it with his staff. It immediately froze. Snape looked unimpressed and still seemed intent on examining Jack's staff, which was annoying for Jack since he'd be blamed if Snape ended up dead.

"So how are you holding it yourself?" Snape had got him there. He was about to reply with something like 'because I'm the owner of it' but instead, Snape stared at him confused. "Where did he go?" He asked the class, as he turned around. Jack kicked a chair, startling some of the students in the class. _Now?! _He screamed in his head. _It just had to be now! Of all times... _

The class looked confused. They had seen Jack disappear again and Snape looked angry.

"Everyone put their potion in a flask, label it and leave it on my desk. Pack your things away, now." The class did as told. Jack slid a quill under the table and wrote his name, on his flask, when everyone had left he placed it on Snape's desk, just in case he was supposed to do it if he disappeared. Jack followed the class by air for a while, going slightly lower down to try and eavesdrop on everyone's conversations.

"Hermione does it really matter?" Ron said.

"But what if he's a-" She lowered her voice. "Death Eater." That got Jack interested. It sounded like a bad thing, a really bad thing, then it all clicked in his mind, she was talking about Jack. Of course Jack _wasn't _a Death Eater, he didn't even know what one was, but he knew it wasn't good, and he knew Hermione was accusing him.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry said. "Don't you remember, Dumbledore _wanted _him to come to Hogwarts, he even let him not wear uniform so that he'd come!"

"Well what if Dumbledore thought he was some sort of saviour and he turned out to be wrong?"

"This is Dumbledore we're talking about." Ron said.

"And what has Jack done to make you suspect something like that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, only defied all laws of Wizards!"

"How has he done that?" Ron asked.

"He can perform magic without a wand, he can completely disappear without apparating, he can touch something with that stick and it will freeze, in fact, he feels like he's freezing himself!"

"Alright, alright Hermione we get it. But since when were things like that bad things?"

"They're- They're illogical! They don't make sense!" She stormed off to her class, leaving Harry and Ron to go to Divination in silence.

Jack floated up the ladder and into the attic where Harry and Ron had sat at a table, Jack took a third seat and sat with them.

"Where'd you come from?!" Ron cried out as Jack appeared.

"Oh, you can see me again. I've just been following the class here, thanks for standing up for me."

Harry looked confused. "You heard us?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I was there but you couldn't see me, or touch me. It's complicated, so what do we do in this class?"

"Erm, sit around while the teacher predicts your death." Harry said, still a bit confused about Jack. Professor Trelawney entered the room, eyes magnified by her glasses. She turned to see Jack at his table and started to go into some sort of trance, her voice was croaky and dry and she almost hovered off the ground. She spoke directly to Jack.

"_The master of the ice and wind,_

_Fights the enemy that is sinned,_

_The master of fear shall arrive,_

_He is not dead he's still alive,_

_Nightmares shall flood the whole worlds sleep,_

_And through the darkness he shall creep,_

_Myths and legends shall reappear,_

_If not believed in you'll lose those near,_

_Ice will face the bogeyman's monsters,_

_The boy who lived shall see these horrors,_

_He will fight and shall not cry,_

_But in the end the bunny will die._" The class was horror struck, every eye was on Harry, no one knowing it didn't really concern him. Trelawney had come out of her trance as if nothing had happened.

"Today, you will be writing a dream diary..." The class started focusing on the teacher, and Ron gave a small smirk.

"It can't be that bad Harry." Ron whispered. "I mean, what's so bad about a bunny dying? It's probably just Trelawney going mad."

Jack was speechless. All he could think about was the last line.

_But in the end the bunny will die._

Bunny

* * *

**Hey everyone! I was going to post this yesterday but it took me ages to write the prophecy! Is that too obvious? I'm still not happy about it, I'm no good at writing poems. Here's the replies:**

**Guest: Thank you very much!**

**Just MEC: I'm still not sure about Hermione yet, but something will happen with her...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I AM going to include Luna, she's got a special part in it, but I'm going to wait until the next feast before I add her. (No they are not getting together, I hate all ships involving Luna)**

**Changeofheart505: Thank you!**

**Thanks to everyone for all their support! PLEASE REVIEW! I may be making scones later...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat through Divination without saying another word. He had to tell the other Guardians about it, but he still had a stupid Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson with 'The Monster In Pink'. He hadn't even properly met her yet, but he knew from that toad-like face, she was evil. He wasn't going to enjoy the rest of the day.

As he walked with the other Gryffindors to the classroom, he saw Ron, Harry and Hermione talking, it looked like they had started discussing the prophecy. Hermione noticed Jack looking at her and she gave him the evil eye and Jack looked away. They entered the class and Jack already knew it was going to be boring as Umbridge said:

"Wands away." No magic in a DADA class? Jack trudged at the back, when he got to a seat the teacher asked: "Why aren't you in uniform?"

He sighed. "Dumbledore said I didn't need to, I've already been through this with Snape."

"_Professor _Snape." She said.

"Professor Snape then." He really wasn't in the mood for arguing, all he wanted to do was tell someone about the prophecy.

After everyone had sat down, Umbridge said something like "read the first chapter" and everyone turned to the first chapter and started to read.

After a few minutes Hermione put her hand up. Jack ignored this conversation having his own problems to think about, until he heard Harry say in a mockful tone. "Hmm... I don't know, maybe _Lord Voldemort_?" The room gasped, Jack looked up, seeing a much more interesting conversation was going on.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Potter." Umbridge said.

"For what? Telling the truth?" Jack joined the conversation.

"Your hand is not up Mr..."

"Frost. And I don't care about some stupid hand rule if you're not going to care about the truth!"

"Let me get things clear. You have all been told a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead. _This is a lie._"

"It's the truth!" Harry said. "I saw him! I fought him"

"Detention Mr Potter."

"Now you're just doing it for no reason." Jack said. "If no one saw you being attacked it doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

"Detention for you as well. You will both see me everyday after school this week, starting tomorrow."

"For what?!"

"Telling lies. Now, back to reading the chapter." Harry stood up.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!" Harry shouted. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Umbridge looked like she was going to shout at Harry, but instead she said in a girlish voice "Come here, Mr Potter, dear." Harry kicked his chair aside, strode around Ron and Hermione and up to the teachers desk. Umbridge pulled out a sheet of pink paper and started writing on it, covering it up so he couldn't see.. "Take this to Professor Mcgonagall dear." Harry took the piece of paper and walked out the room. Jack wanted to say more, but he didn't know what; he barely had any idea about what had happened the previous year, and it sounded serious. He made a mental note to ask Harry later but went back to looking at the page of the book and thinking about what the prophecy meant.

_The master of the ice and wind _That was obviously Jack.

_Shall face the enemy that is sinned _He was probably going to fight someone, probably Voldemort.

_The master of fear shall arrive, _Probably Pitch, that wasn't good...

_He is not dead he's still alive, _Definitely Pitch.

_Nightmares shall flood the whole worlds sleep, _So he's probably more powerful now.

_And through the darkness he shall creep, _Okay...

_Myths and legends shall reappear, _At least the Guardians should help.

_If not believed in you'll lose those near, _Yeah, because they won't be able to help if no one believes in them.

_Ice will face the bogeyman's monsters, _So now Jack has to face Pitch... Great.

_The boy who lived shall see these horrors, _Brilliant, now Harry's involved.

_He will fight and shall not cry, _Isn't that great to know?

_But in the end the bunny will die _Hopefully there's a double meaning behind this, maybe it will just be an average bunny, or it'll happen like what happened to Sandy, kind of die and come back to life. These were Jack's hopes, and if Bunny died, as much as he hated to say it, he'd miss Bunny dearly.

Jack sat, staring at the page, not even bothering to turn it over to make it look like he was actually reading. The bell went and Jack left the class as quickly as he could, avoiding getting stuck in a large queue.

Lunch had been dull since Harry, Ron and Hermione were engaged in their own conversations and Jack didn't really know anyone else, and he went to the dorms after that, to start writing his letter. He wasn't sure how he'd send it, maybe he could borrow an owl, he knew the Guardians would most likely be at the North Pole. He realised that he didn't want them to worry about anything though, if he sent a letter saying that someone had foreseen Bunny's death then they'd all be straight over to Hogwarts, it wasn't exactly ideal. Instead he wrote:

_Dear North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny,_

_The first day here at Hogwarts was pretty boring, I've already got a detention and that was only for standing up to someone! I've made friends with Harry and Ron, but I think Hermione suspects me of something. I got into Gryffindor and it's quite nice here, but I keep disappearing every now and again and it's been annoying several teachers. Yes Tooth, I am flossing before you ask._

_Having a boring time at school,_

_Jack_

He folded his letter in half and placed it by his bed. "Harry, do you know if there are any owls to send letters with?" He asked as Harry entered the room.

"Um, yeah, you could go up to the Owlery, it's just at the top of the tower." Jack nodded and walked out the dorm and into the corridor. He walked to the top and found the room full of straw, owl poo, and the remains of mice and voles.

Jack looked around to check no one was there, and he flew a couple of meters up in the air to avoid stepping in things he didn't want on his foot for the rest of his life. He looked at the owls and saw a particularly big and strong one, he needed a big one if they were to make it to the North Pole, and he attached the letter to it's foot. Jack then told the owl where to go and it swooped off it's stand and out the glassless windows.

He lowered himself to the ground and turned around to find a girl staring at her. She had dirty blonde hair that fell down to her waist and silvery eyes. She smiled at Jack and said in a dreamy voice.

"Hello Jack." Jack looked taken aback, this strange new girl had just seen him _fly _and she wasn't the least but surprised.

"Err, who are you?" He asked, not really sure what to say.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm Luna Lovegood, I've always known you were real." Jack was more confused then before. Luna walked over to an owl and started to attach a letter to it. "I'm just another of your believers, no one else believes me, they all think I'm crazy for believing in Nargles and the Tooth Fairy." _Nargles, _where had he heard that before? It was the nickname for Tooth's fairies! But how did she know?

"Sorry, I don't understand, how did you know about those?"

"You _are _Jack Frost aren't you? Spirit of Winter, Guardian of fun?"

"How did you know about any of that?"

"I already told you, I'm one of your believers." Jack still didn't fully understand, it wasn't likely that a fourteen year old would still believe in the Tooth Fairy.

"Really? You're not just pulling a prank are you?"

"Of course not." The owl flew off and Luna looked out the window. Jack followed her gaze and saw one of the strange creatures jumping out of the woods. "You can see the threstals too can't you? Of course you can, you almost died yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You can only see threstals if you have seen a death, my mother died when I was nine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're the Guardian of fun aren't you? Hogwarts will be interesting this year." She left the room quickly, leaving Jack with a lot to think about. It was surprisingly reassurring to know there was a believer in Hogwarts, it seemed to give Jack a new kind of strength, the power of one believer was very strong after he met them. Jack went back to the Gryffindor tower and climbed into his bed.

_Yes. _He thought. _It was going to an interesting year._

* * *

**Hi everyone! Yay! Chapter three done! (I update quite quickly and am often annoyed if it takes me more then a day to update)**

**Replies:**

**Just MEC: I've become evil and am going to keep everyone in suspense now... Mwahahaha...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I was just making a note so that any other shippers reading wouldn't get ideas, I've got plans for Umbridge too... *evil laugh***

**crazyhorse1774: Thank you very much, and I hope I haven't just been given a compliment by a horse that is crazy**

**Compliment Giver: MWAHAHAHA!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, so please do, I've got ideas but I'm not that good at them. Thanks again, I'll hope to update tomorrow! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack got up as the large owl he had sent to the pole, started tapping against the window. He opened it quickly, before the others woke up and found a message inside, it read:

_Dear Jack,_

_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor! We're all so proud! It might be best to keep the detentions to a minimum though. Tooth is glad to hear that you're flossing, and now North owes Bunny for making a bet on how early you'd get into trouble. Would you like top stay here for Christmas? It's always fun with North, mind you there are your Winter duties. Tell us soon!_

_Hope you have lots of fun!_

_North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy._

Jack smiled, he wanted to visit them at least during the Christmas holidays, it made sense to have Christmas with North, but as Tooth said, he did have his Winter duties. He was glad nothing had happened to any of them, but he looked at the owl he had sent and it seemed to be limping. He examined the owls leg and it looked like it was broken. Jack frowned, it wasn't likely that something would have attacked it on the way there. What if it wasn't _something _but _someone_? He got rid of that idea as soon as he thought of it, it couldn't have happened, why would they anyway?

Some of the other boys started to stir and Jack shooed the bird away, despite it's broken leg, Seamus got ready hastily, closely followed by Dean as they left the dorm. As Ron crawled out, dreading the day to come, Harry got ready and Jack stood up, hiding the letter underneath his pillow. Harry looked around, noticing Dean and Seamus had left and feeling slightly annoyed.

"Hey Jack." Harry said. "Do you have any idea at what that prophecy meant? We've been thinking about it for ages and can't work out much." Jack had hoped they wouldn't ask about any of that, it would probably make Jack only seem more suspicious and he didn't really like going over it.

"Harry you're not still going on about that are you?" Ron asked sleepily. "It can't be that bad if it's 'the bogeyman's monsters', it's just Trelawney going mental."

"Well she was right about Peter Pettigrew..." Harry mumbled. "Anyway, do you know anything Jack?"

Jack paused, thinking about what to say. He could just mention the other parts and not tell them about himself, but that was still risky. "There was that part about myths and legends reappearing, maybe there's some popular myths that are real, it's just a thought."

Ron laughed. "Like what? Santa? Seriously, no one believes in that rubbish!" Jack felt just a little bit hurt, saying North didn't exist was just as bad as saying Jack didn't exist, probably worse, and Jack felt his image disappear for a second.

Harry frowned at Jack. "Are you okay? You just kind of... Disappeared." Jack nodded, hoping to come off the subject. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. "Why does that keep happening?"

Jack shrugged. "It's something that just happens, I can't stop it even if I wanted to. It's not much of a problem."

"But, why does it happen?" Ron asked, finally managing the strength to pull himself out of bed. "Like, it doesn't happen to anyone else, why you?"

Jack shrugged. "It's part of who I am, I can do things others can't, but there are consequences..." Jack walked to the door, noticing the other boy, Neville, still snoring like an ape in his bed. "I'm going to get breakfast, I think you should wake Neville up." Jack left into the common room and then went to the Great Hall where he'd pretend to be eating something.

* * *

"He can't be normal." Ron said when he was sure Jack was out of earshot. "I mean, he can do tons of stuff no one else can do, what if he's a dark wizard or something?

Harry thought about it and stared at the door where Jack had left. It wasn't impossible for Jack to be evil. Still, he shook his head. "I don't think so. He's hiding something, but I don't think it's dark."

"What about what he said about the prophecy? He looked almost hurt when I said about Santa not existing."

That was something else to consider. "Maybe he's just one of those people who never grow up and just continue telling themselves myths are real." Ron shrugged and got changed, saying no more on the matter.

* * *

Jack pretended he had finished by the time Ron, Harry and Hermione, and left for Charms so that he could avoid Hermione's questions and suspicious glare. He was worried he had said too much and they'd work it out soon; Harry had definitely noticed his small disappearence and if he matched it up with what Ron had mentioned, he was dead. He wasn't sure what they exactly did in Charms but he felt a tiny bit of excitement, even if he couldn't do any of it without a wand, he hadn't performed any proper wizard magic yet.

As the rest of the Gryffindors arrived at the class, Professor Flitwick, a short white haired man with a straggly white beard going everywhere, opened the doors and the class poured in. When everyone had a seat he drawled on about O.W.L.s and all that rubbish, boring Jack into seeing how long he could stare without blinking. When the small teacher had finally finished talking, most of the class took out their wands, obviously about to perform some sort of spell that they'd done plenty of times before. Jack watched as the class pointed their wands at items while saying the spell 'Accio' and the object flying towards them, he wasn't exactly sure how to do it but he gave it a try with his staff.

He pointed it at a feather, making sure to try out slow in case something went wrong. "Accio!" He said, the feather flew over to him, hitting him in the face and knocking him back from how fast it travelled. As he sat up, he looked at the feather and noticed it was frozen. He assumed it was just some sort of side effect from being used by Jack's staff, which might cause a problem in the future. He quickly tried to brush off the ice before someone noticed. He turned around to see Hermione staring at the feather in his hand, she noticed he was staring at her and went back to doing the Charm.

The rest of the class was pretty boring, Jack only tried the spell a couple more times but they all resulted in the same effect. After the class ended, he noticed Hermione, Ron and Harry whispering about something, probably himself. They entered the Transfiguration classroom and sat down, Jack looked around for a teacher but all he saw was a cat sitting on the desk, maybe it was one of the sort of cats that can guard things? When everyone was seated though, much to his surprise, the cat leaped from the desk and turned into the witch Jack had met when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He was slightly confused, but shrugged it off having seen much weirder things in three hundred years. Again this teacher droned on about O.W.L.s and again Jack stared at a wall, not taking any of it in.

When Professor Mcgonagall did finish talking, everyone took out their wands, leaving Jack in the same position he was when everyone started their spells in Charms. He looked around once again, and found several objects disappearing at the words 'evanesco'. Not everyone had done it properly and there were piles of smouldering ash or grey dust all over the place. Jack pointed his staff at an ink pot. "Evanesco!" He watched as it started being covered in frost and ice until the pot disappeared and there was only a few shards of ice left. He swiped his desk clean and tried again, ending with the same effect.

After around ten minutes of practising, Jack still had remnants of ice around the object and almost no one had succeeded in completely vanishing their own objects. "Stop!" Professor Mcgonagall said in a stern tone. Immediately, everyone stopped and turned to the teacher in emerald green. Jack just stared at her, not actually listening to anything. **[Sorry, I'm no good at thinking what she'd say] **He just stared blankly at the wall until he heard her say "Mr Frost, why haven't you got your wand out?" Jack looked up at her, not really sure what she had said.

"Sorry?" He asked looking confused.

"You don't seem to have a wand, have you not performed the spell?"

"Oh, erm, I use my staff instead, I don't like using a wand."

Mcgonagall looked confused but proceeded to say "Please demonstrate."

Jack looked around for something, he saw a quill at the edge of his table and decided to use that as the victim of the spell. Hepointed his staff at the quill. "Evanesco!" Ice surrounded it, then the ice fell away leaving only a feather imprint in the ice. The teacher still looked rather confused but said no more at the time. They continued practicing with a few short lectures on how to do it right in between, and finally the bell went. The class started to leave but just as the Jack was about to go Mcgonagall pulled him aside.

"A word please, Mr Frost." _This isn't going to end well. _Jack thought as the doors closed.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've just had a massive writers block and kept getting distracted! Sorry!**

**Replies:**

**crazyhorse1774: Erm... Okay...**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**RRW: That's actually a pretty good idea, do you mind if I use it in future? I've got a plan for that...**

**Wilhelmnina Grimm: Thank you!  
**

**ArianandXaia: MWAHAHAHA**

**Just MEC: Thanks very much, I know it's pretty hard to find an evil author online, Jack will definitely be pulling some pranks in time...**

**Changeofheart505: I'm probably going to go with lines but it may change over the week...**

**Compliment Giver: SNAP SNAP SNAP**

**Keeper Of Harmony: I'm probably going to get him to moan about it when he goes to detention, then Umbridge may come up with something that forces him into it...**

**Thank you for all your great reviews! I know my story isn't perfect so I'm open to any complaints if you've got them, but PLEASE REVIEW! It's one of the few things that keep me going along with the fact it's really fun to write. Again, I'm sorry I was really late, I keep getting distracted... Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

The doors shut behind them and Jack was left with only Professor Mcgonagall.

"Take a seat." She said as she walked to her desk. The teacher waved her wand and a chair appeared at the other side of her desk, Jack sat down on it and she took the chair at the other side.

"Erm, am I in trouble?" Jack asked when she didn't say anything.

"No, no, I would just like to ask you a few questions. In all my years of teaching, I have never seen anyone perform a vanishing spell quite like that."

_And I've never seen a cat become a person in three hundred_ years. Jack wasn't really sure what to say, he knew she was suspicious, and he knew Dumbledore hadn't told her anything about him. "Erm... Thanks?"

"It seems you must be a very advanced wizard Mr Frost, although what happened at the sorting? You seemed to have almost disappeared."

Jack thought about what to say. He didn't want to tell her anything since Dumbledore hadn't told her, but if he told her that, Dumbledore would have to tell her. "It's just sort of... Happens, I can't control it."

Mcgonagall furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't quite understand."

"Erm, it's hard to explain. I just disappear when there aren't enough belie- I mean-" He paused for a moment. "Just, at random moments." She still looked confused, no doubt thinking about what Jack was about to say.

"And why does this happen?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've just learnt to live with it."

She stayed quiet for a while before moving on to her next question. "What exactly is that?" She pointed at the staff.

"I thought I explained earlier, it's my-"

"But how does it work? It's impossible to perform magic without a wand unless it has the wand inside the item, is that the case here?"

Jack shrugged again. "I'm pretty sure it's just wood. I had to fix it last year and it didn't have anything inside it."

"May I have a look at it?" She stretched out her hand. Jack felt his grip tighten on the staff, completely reluctant to give it to anyone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mcgonagall pulled back her hand, looking confused but with a hint of anger. "And why not?"

"Well, I've already been through all this with Professor Snape, and I'm not keen on a teacher dying of hypothermia, let me demonstrate." He stood up and touched the window with his staff. It covered itself with ice even in the September sun.

"That's impossible." The teacher said after a few moments of silence. "How are you holding it yourself if it freezes everything it touches?"

Once again, Jack shrugged. "I'm the owner? It just doesn't. Can I go now? It's break time isn't it?"

"Well- yes, go now." Jack left the room quickly, before Mcgonagall changed her mind.

He walked down the halls and decided to go outside to the lake, knowing he only had about five minutes left before he had to go to his next lesson. As he walked onto the soft grass beneath his feet, he immediately wished he had chosen to go somewhere else; the temptation of walking over the lake was so strong. He sat in the grass, brushing the tips with his staff so that they were dusted with a layer of snow, and stared at the lake. How he longed to feel the water turn to ice beneath his feet, the only thing holding him back was the fact someone would notice quickly. He thought about what would happen the next Winter, he'd do all sorts to Hogwarts. Jack was even thinking about starting a little earlier that year because he was so impatient to get started.

He heard the bell go from inside the castle and he set off to the edge of the woods where he'd have Care Of Magical Creatures, as he arrived though, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed uneasy about the teacher, and Malfoy wasn't helping by making stupid jokes about the trio to the rest of the Slytherin gang.

"Everyone here?" Barked Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Let's crack on then- who can tell me what these things are called?" She pointed to a bunch of twigs infront of her as Hermione's hand shot into the air. A Slytherin girl almost gave a shriek of laughter as Malfoy made a buck-toothed impression of Hermione jumping up and down to answer a question, and she almost screamed as the 'twigs' sprang to life to reveal what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood. Two of the Gryffindor girls gave an "Ooooh" of wonder which seemed to irritate Harry.

"Kindly keep your voices down girls!" Said the teacher sharply, scattering what looked like brown rice among the teachers. "So- anyone know the name of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles." Hermione said. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand trees." Jack stared at the creatures and they all seemed to have noticed who he was. _Tree-guardians. _Were they actually Guardians or is it just some wizard name given to them? Either way they had all ignored the food and looked up at jack with their woody eyes..

"Five points for Gryffindor." Said Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had not yet noticed their strange behaviour towards Jack. "Yes these are Bowtruckles and as Miss Granger rightly says, the generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Woodlice." Hermione said promptly. Jack noticed that the things that he first thought was brown rice were wriggling about, still untouched by the Bowtruckles.

"Good girl, take another five points. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson." Everyone walked up and took a handful of woodlice, but still, none of them even glanced up. Jack heard Malfoy and Harry mumble something but couldn't make out what they had said, instead, he picked up a handful of woodlice and all of the creatures followed him.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank." A Slytherin girl said. "We can't get close to the Bowtruckles, none of them will come near any of us except Jack." The teacher looked up to find that the statement was true and only Jack was having any luck with the creatures.

"That's unusual." Grubbly-Plank frowned, walking over to where the Bowtruckles were standing. "They'll always go to food when it's around." She looked up at Jack who was still concentrating on the stick-like creatures, he looked up and found the whole class confused at why the Bowtruckles had favoured him. The teacher said something about them but Jack just looked at one of the creatures straight in the eye and made a sort of upward movement, trying to get them to leave him alone. One of them noticed and started to leave and most of them followed, grabbing at the food everyone had. The teacher just shrugged it off and everyone started to do the drawings and labelling.

* * *

"Why do you think the Bowtruckles were attracted to Jack?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

Ron shrugged. "Oh c'mon Hermione, give him a break."

"So what if he's a bit... Different." Harry said. "It's not likely he's planning to murder anyone."

"But he might be dangerous!" She said. "He can do all sorts of things no one else can do- Where is he?" She looked around, she could have sworn he had been to the right of her a few minutes ago but now he wasn't. Harry and Ron looked around too.

"He's probably just, you know." Ron said. "Having one of those moments, it's been happening quite a bit so I wouldn't be surprised." Harry shrugged and looked around a bit more before he saw Jack looking at him, but it didn't look like Jack, the figure was faint and transparent, almost like a ghost, and his hair was brown with a cloak wrapped around him. He was about to get Hermione when the figure drifted off into the woods.

"Harry." Hermione said, bringing Harry back down to Earth. "Are you all right?" Harry felt almost sick, he felt like he had just witnessed someone's death, the graveyard all over again.

He shook his head. "I'll- I'll tell you later." He saw Jack reappear, the actual Jack, and it didn't look like he had done anything.

_What were his secrets?_

* * *

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY I'VE JUST GOTTEN WRITERS BLOCK AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND I STARTED A JACK/ELSA FANFIC AND AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I promise I'll try to write more in future, this idea of the ghost thing literally just came to me seconds ago and I really want to find out what happens! See, this is the thing when you write, you're excited to find out what happens because you've got no clue what's going on XD**

**Replies:**

**Bug349: Thank you!**

**Just MEC: I think the magic thing is just a side effect of him being the spirit of Winter so I'm just going with it,**

**Taranodongirl1: Thanks!**

**howlingmysteries: Glad you like it!**

**Guest: Yeah, I was planning on doing that, I've got an idea of the ending but I don't know how to get there...#**

**Guest: I know it's an awesome line but it's set in OOTP, sorry, ;) But thanks!**

**Changeofheart505: Thanks!**

**Compliment Giver: I get it, I think it works if you do it like this**

**SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-SNAP**

**_-_-_-_-_-_SNAP**

**_-_-_-SNAP**

**SNAP**

**SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP**

**:D**

**RRW: It's more of how they would take it in, if Jack told them then they probably wouldn't treat him like a normal kid, it's just a way of fitting in. I don't think Hermione's worked it out yet, she's not the sort of person to believe in myths until she sees proof e.g. The Deathly Hallows.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll probably assume I'm a crappy writer and die in a hole... Oh wait we're having pizza on Friday, REVIEW OR I WON'T GET PIZZA! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Herbology was dull and uneventful, Jack got bored within the first minute. He sat down at the dining table and Harry, Ron and Hermione joined him as they arrived. Harry seemed worried about something, and it looked like he was deciding whether to ask something out not, Jack had seen it plenty of times in his life. Hermione seemed a little tense too, it was only Ron who looked like he was hungry as he gorged on chicken. **[Go Ricken!]**

"Oh I just remembered!" Harry said. "We've got that stupid detention with Umbridge."

Jack groaned at this, but then thought about it. "Well you have, sorry to hear you've got to stay with the pink toad this evening."

"I thought you got a detention too?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it's on one of my rules of coming here, no detention."

Hermione frowned. "So do you conveniently have a reason to not follow any rules?"

Jack smirked. "No, just three and if I break any other rules you can tell I'm lying: no uniform, no detentions and no wand, I wanted to add no homework to the list but North thought it was too much and Bunny had a go at me."

Ron laughed. "Seriously, North? What kind of a name is that? And Bunny?!"

Hermione gasped, on the verge of working something out. "Harry! The prophecy! What was the last line?!"

Jack's smile faded as he knew what Hermione would find out. "Erm..." Harry thought, and then looked a bit shocked when he realised it too. He didn't want to say it, instead he just looked at Hermione and nodded, they both turned to Jack.

"What is is it?" Ron asked, mouth still full of chicken, Hermione ignored him.

"You know what this means right?" Hermione asked Jack quietly.

"It's not going to happen." Jack said. "As much as I hate him, he is _not _going to die."

Hermione paused, and thought about it. "But why would he be in the prophecy? I don't think it's got anything to do with you or your family, why is he mentioned?"

Jack shrugged, even though he knew perfectly well why Bunny was in it. "Why is he called Bunny?" Harry asked. "Is it a nickname or-"

"He reminds me of a six foot rabbit, don't ask me how, he just does." He smirked as he thought about what it would be like if they were actually introduced, _yeah, he reminds me of a six foot bunny because he _is _a six foot bunny._ Hermione looked a bit wary and Harry looked like he did at first, wanting to say something but not saying it.

"Hey Jack, are you trying out for the Quidditch team?" Ron asked, mouth still full of food, so it came out more like "'ey 'ack, are 'ou 'ying ou or the idditc eam?"

"What?" Jack had no clue what he was saying.

"I said." He swallowed. "Are you trying out for the Quidditch team?"

Jack looked confused. "What's Quidditch?" Ron's mouth dropped.

"You've never heard of Quidditch?" Harry asked, surprised. Jack shook his head.

"It's the best wizarding sport in the world!" Ron cried.

"Home-schooled, remember?"

"Didn't you ever even read the news?! Your parents must have told you _something _about it!"

Jack shook his head again. "On broomsticks?" Harry said, seeing if Jack would remember.

"Broomsticks?" Ron's jaw dropped even further.

"You know, in the air?" Harry said, making Jack look even more confused.

"You actually ride flying broomsticks?" He then laughed at the thought that he didn't even need a broomstick to fly, maybe he could just go without a broomstick.

"Harry, just explain the rules." They spent the next few minutes talking about Quaffles and Bludgers and Snitches and lots of other things that had weird names. Jack kind of understood, he just wasn't completely sure about everything.

"Wait, but do I need to use a broom?" He asked when Harry had finished.

"What do you mean? If you don't have a broom you can't fly." Harry said.

"Um, yeah, my staff is pretty useful for a lot of things." Hermione looked at his staff.

"That thing? It's impossible!" She said, clearly annoyed at the amount of laws of wands or brooms he would break.

Jack smiled, slightly happy at the way he could outsmart Hermione. "Well you said I couldn't perform magic with it before and I can, so who's to say I can't fly on it?"

Hermione was speechless. "Where can you buy one?" Ron asked, smiling a little at how Jack had annoyed Hermione.

"Not for sale, I've just sort of had it all my life, I've got no clue where it came from, I think I might have just found it in a forest or something..."

Harry laughed a little. "You're kidding right."

Jack shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I just found it one night."

"That can't be true!" Hermione said angrily.

Jack smirked. "There are a lot of things people don't think are true, but just because you think it, doesn't mean it isn't true." Hermione was silent.

"I better go to detention now, you better come too Jack, Umbridge will want to hear your story from you." Jack nodded and followed Harry up to the pink toad's office, were they were greeted by furry cats on played and lace.

"Ah yes, Mr Potter and Mr Frost, sit down please." She said in a girlish voice.

"Erm, Professor Umbridge." She looked at Jack with a smile. "Dumbledore said I didn't have to have detentions, it was one of the rules of I came here."

Her smile faltered for a second, but it went back almost straight away, maybe more evil then before. "Well I'm sure he can make a little exception since you need to learn your lesson."

"But I don't have detentions _at all_."

"Well then you won't get anymore after this week, please take a seat." It was pointless arguing, Jack wasn't in the mood and knew he wouldn't win.

"You'll be doing lines today." Harry was about to get a quill out but she stopped him. "Oh no, you'll be using one of mine now." She placed some paper in front of the two, along with quills.

"You haven't given us any ink." Harry said.

"Oh, you won't need any for this, just write 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times?" Jack asked, picking up the quill.

"As many as it takes for it to sink in." She gave a small smile that was _definitely_ evil in Jack's opinion. He started writing on the paper, _I must not tell lies_. He waited for something horrible to happen. It didn't come. He stared at the writing, he knew something bad was going to happen, it had to, this was Umbridge, but nothing came. He looked at his writing, staring at every detail of the gold ink, hang on, gold? He looked at Harry's writing, the ink was a red, almost like blood, then Jack noticed Harry grasping his hand in pain, that _was _blood!

"Is there a problem?" She asked Harry sweetly, he shook his head. "Good." Jack watched Harry's hand, and after a moment, it healed up, leaving the skin only slightly irritated. Of course Jack fully understood why nothing had happened to his skin; he's a Guardian, he can't really be hurt or wounded, Jack thought it would actually be worse for him to disappear then to be wounded.

Umbridge looked at Jack's hand and frowned, expecting for some sort of mark to appear on his hand, then she looked at the paper. Gold? She looked up at Jack who had started to write the next line, _I will not tell lies_ but he didn't seem to be in any pain or shock and both his hands looked fine. Jack continued writing, glancing at Harry every now and again, and he didn't feel a thing. He got bored pretty quickly, he actually thought it would be more exciting if he _was _getting hurt, and him being the Guardian of fun didn't help. After about ten minutes of writing, Jack seriously couldn't take it.

"Professor, what exactly is the point of this? It doesn't do you any good and it just gets everyone bored." She looked up from her desk and immediately looked at his hand; it looked like not even a scratch had touched it.

"It is a punishment." She said blankly, her smile seemed to have disappeared after she noticed the quills weren't doing any harm to Jack.

"For what?!" Jack exclaimed. Harry looked up at him, not saying anything, wishing Jack would just shut up and get on with it.

"For telling lies."

"That doesn't mean we should sit here and do nothing, can't we at least do _something_?" She blinked at him, clearly surprised at what he was saying. She expected him to complain about why they were having the detention, but instead he complains about what was _happening _in the detention, he didn't actually seem that bothered about getting a detention as long as he was doing something. She looked at Harry, who had stopped to watch, and then looked back to find... Nothing?

Jack cursed as he saw the look of surprise on her face, knowing that he must have done his disappearance act again. He wasted no time in getting out of the room, he felt bad about leaving Harry to an explanation, but knew that if he stayed, Jack would be in a_ lot_ more trouble, then another thought occurred. He turned back and touched the quills with his staff, they froze. Harry dropped his, knowing what Jack was doing, and he froze the quill **[Thanks to RRW]**. He exited the office, his feet barely brushing the ground, and flew down the corridor, wanting to get some fresh air. Jack figured he'd have a bit of time without being noticed, so he flew out into the open air, the breeze feeling good in his hair.

He flew for a while, he didn't know where, he flew above the forest and circled inside the Quidditch pitch, well he assumed it was the Quidditch pitch from what Harry and Ron had told him. He flew back to the grass, just in case he wasn't invisible anymore and someone saw him, but as he drew closer to the ground, he saw a pale figure at the edge of the forest. No, not a figure, they were transparent, like a ghost. As Jack came closer, he saw it was a boy, the boy had brown hair and a cloak, and in his hand he carried a staff, identical to Jack's.

Jack's eyes widened as he drew closer, the ghost hadn't spotted Jack yet, and Jack wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to confront him. Jack snapped a twig beneath his feet, the ghost turned around; no one was there. The ghost dismissed this and started to glide back up to the castle, curiosity took the better of Jack and he followed the ghost as well, floating a few inches off the ground to avoid being heard again.

After all, there's not much harm in following your own ghost.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**This story is getting really interesting for me, I love doing this sort of stuff! I have an excuse for being really slow now: I have started reading Divergent and those of you who have read it must know how good it is XD**

**Replies:**

**anonymous: Thank you!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it so much ^-^**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: I'll try!**

**Compliment Giver: THE GLORIOUS PIZZA WAS GLORIOUS**

**crazyhorse1774: THANK YOU!**

**Just MEC: Hehehe :D**

**sapphire316: ...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll try to post the next chapter soon :D PLEASE REVIEW! I have cookies! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack flew quietly behind the ghost, he kept his distance just in case the ghost turned around and saw him. It didn't look like they were particularly going anywhere, just wandering the castle, it wasn't unusual for a ghost, things must get really boring for them, Jack didn't know how they could stand it. After a few minutes, he was already bored out of his mind, he started to go a bit closer, this time treading on the ground instead of floating, almost wanting for a twig to snap so that the ghost would turn.

The ghost flew into a room, straight through the wall, this gave Jack a reason to be heard, but he tried to open the door as quietly as possible anyway. As the door clicked open, Jack looked around. No one was there. He quickly looked around the classroom but still found no one. He started to get annoyed, but then he thought about it a bit more, _maybe the ghost had the same problem as me?_ He thought._ No, that can't be right, he couldn't see me when he turned around. _Jack kicked a chair, it was the only way to take out his anger, he had actually _wanted _to talk to his ghost, the ghost would probably remember his past, Jack didn't even know his sister's name!

He stayed for a few minutes longer, a little bit of hope made him think the ghost would reappear at any second, but then he started doubting the ghost had actually been there. Maybe it was just a figure of his imagination? He scanned the room once more, just to make sure, then left to go to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Are you sure it was him?" Hermione asked Harry. They were sitting in their usual seats around the fireplace, doing their homework, well at least Hermione was.

"I don't know." Harry replied, trying to make the arm on his Bowtruckle drawing not look like it's backwards. "He just looked like Jack... except he looked more like a ghost, and he had a cloak and brown hair."

Hermione thought about it, while scribbling down her potions essay. "Maybe it was just a ghost who looked like Jack." Ron said, not even bothering to attempt to do his homework. "Anyway, how'd your detention go?"

"Jack disappeared within ten minutes, but I think he froze all of Umbridge's quills which was handy since we were doing lines. He's probably disappearing on purpose though, I mean, he just _happens _to disappear every time he gets into trouble." He didn't feel like telling them about the quills, there was only a red mark left, but he could still see the writing oozing with blood.

Hermione stopped writing. "Yeah, he does doesn't he?"

"So?" Ron asked.

"It means he's controlling it, and you said that he froze Umbridge's quills so it's not like he just disappeared altogether."

"So it's like he's using an invisibility cloak only with magic rather then having to put it on?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded. "So, what's the problem with it?"

"It's impossible!" She cried. She was clearly annoyed at the fact no one seemed bothered about the laws of magic, it felt like everyone had suddenly lost all sense.

"Talking about me again?" She whipped around, Jack was standing just behind her chair. "Well I heard you say about myself disappearing and I can assure you that, for once, you're right in saying it's impossible."

"Were you listening to the whole conversation?" Harry asked.

Jack shook his head. "No I just got here, I think I still..." He was about to say 'wasn't here' but then realised how stupid that would sound to them. "I think I was still _invisible _as you put it."

Hermione frowned. "You're saying you weren't invisible?"

Jack gritted his teeth, she had caught him there, he might as well try to explain it but he was afraid it would only bring up more questions. "Well, I was sort of invisible, but it's more like being a ghost _and _being invisible. Everyone just walks through you, no one can even _hear _me when I'm in that state, it's like I'm not actually there."

"But that's-"

"Impossible?" Jack interrupted. "When are you going to get it into your head that some things _aren't _impossible?! Not everyone's the same as you, just because it's not written in a book doesn't mean it's not real!" He sighed. "I'm going to bed." He turned away and walked up the stairs to his dormitory, he wasn't actually tired, but the heat from the fire was making him dizzy, he was never comfortable around warm areas, it seemed likely he's melt.

"He's hiding something." Hermione said as soon as she was sure he was out of earshot.

"Maybe he thinks we don't know about whatever that ghost thing was." Harry replied.

"Yeah but didn't you hear him? 'Not everyone's the same as you' I don't think he was referring to just me, it sounded like he was talking about all witches and wizards in general."

"You mean, you don't think he's a wizard?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. "Well what do you think he is then? Some sort of new species?"

"I don't know." She said. "That's why we need to find out."

"Why?" Harry asked. "So what if he's got a few secrets, haven't we all?" Hermione gave him a suspicious glare. "Hey! I know just as much as you do!"

She sighed and started to pack up her things. "I'm going to bed, it's getting late, we'll finish our homework tomorrow." She stood up and took her books back up to her dorm, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"I guess we should go too." Ron said, putting his empty parchment away.

"Yeah." They finished putting their homework away, and started up the stairs, only for Harry to stop halfway. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a shadow, moving across the floor, even when there was nothing around, and he almost thought he saw a pair of eyes. They looked ghostly with the darkness around them and they glowed yellow.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked when he noticed Harry had stopped. Harry turned to face him and then looked back at where the eyes were. Nothing was there.

"Nothing." He said as he walked into the dorm, but as he gave a final glance at the common room, he could feel the eyes watching him.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AND THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I was going to put some of the next one in but then it would be too long and I like my chapters to end with cliffhangers and this was the best I could come up with...**

**REPLIES:**

** : Thank you! Free internet cookie (::)**

**bookybookworm: Hopefully you're not dead yet ;D**

**sbcarri: Thanks! Here's an internet cookie (::)**

**TurningGears: THANK YOU I LOVE CAPS TOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**blackangel365: Internet cookie! (::)**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: O.o looks like it**

**Hannah: But it is pretty hard for someone who's '15' to do wandless magic, and also, I think I get what you mean about the prophecy, it wasn't intentional but I might use it... (P.S. I spelt your name backwards by mistake)**

**Boyboy12437: NO NO NO JACK IS NOT GETTING A GIRLFRIEND! I MUST HAVE GONE THROUGH THIS A MILLION TIMES! But here's a free internet cookie anyway (::)**

**I am the HERO AMERICA: First off: thank you  
Second: ;-;  
****Third: (::)**

**AvelynnLoverxX: Thank you! It's people like yourself who keep me going :D Free cookie (::)**

**Compliment Giver: BUT IT'S DIVERGENT! (I finished it last week by the way, I'm now on Insurgent) :D**

**Just MEC: ... Erm... Thanks for the review!**

**sapphire316: Yeah, typical twigs XD**

**ArianandXaia: I know it was so good! Can't believe we have to wait until March :-( thanks and free internet cookie (::)**

**RRW: That's an awesome idea but it wouldn't go along with the story plot I have in mind so you should write it and I would definitely read it :D**

**I think that's everyone, so please take an internet cookie if you would like one (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) There shall be more sweets for every review! Thanks, and have a nice Sunday wasting your life reading fanfic! (P.S. Is anyone else soooooooooo exited for TFIOS film?!)**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning came quickly, the classes that day were boring and it was only at tea when Jack was reminded about the detention.

"Do you really think I'll have to go?" He asked, rolling out his parchment to do his homework.

"You'll be in for it if you don't." Ron said.

"But how am I supposed to explain me disappearing?"

"Make something up." Harry said, struggling with his potions essay.

"Like what?"

"Say you've got an invisibility cloak." Ron said, completely ignoring his homework.

Fortunately, Umbridge didn't say anything about what happened the previous detention except for "Now Jack, you'll be doing double today." Meaning he was up until at least midnight, it didn't bother him in the slightest about how late it was, but he was bored to death even if he was immortal. He also noticed she was playing the same game as Harry; she didn't mention the fact the woods didn't work on him, the same way Harry didn't tell some what Umbridge was doing.

No one noticed until halfway through the week though, Harry's hand didn't heal by then, and they had seen Ron heading back to the common room with a broomstick. When they returned to the common room and explained it to Hermione, it was the first time Harry noticed that the wild had no affect on Jack whatsoever.

"Let me see that." Hermione said to Harry, he turned over his hand obediently. She gasped. "That foul, evil little-"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted.

She turned to Jack. "Has this been happening to you too?" She pulled out his hand before he had time to answer and frowned, she turned over his other hand.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, he came over and looked at Jack's hands. Jack quickly pulled them away.

"Jack." Hermione said. "Why aren't your hands like- like Harry's?"

"I swear I can explain." He said quickly, even if he knew he couldn't, if he wasn't the temperature of ice he'd be starting at that moment.

"Go on then." Hermione said, obviously doubting he could come up with anything logical.

"Erm, well... I switched the quills." He said, as soon as he found an excuse.

Harry frowned. "But she didn't give us any ink, how would you write?"

"An enchantment, my parents gave me a quill that would never run out of ink for my birthday a few years ago."

"And Umbridge didn't notice?" Ron asked, Jack shook his head. "Awesome."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, still not convinced.

"It's in my bag, upstairs, I don't want to wake the other boys though."

"Don't you have a spare one?" Harry asked. Jack shook his head.

"It's hard to find, I was lucky just to get one."

"Well can't I borrow it?" Harry asked, Jack could tell that Harry really needed some way of getting out of detention, his hand was sore and he didn't look too good either.

"Sorry, Umbridge will find it suspicious if it suddenly spotted happening to you, she'd probably take the quill from both of us." Harry sat back in an armchair moodily. "I'm going to bed." Jack said before disappearing up the staircase.

* * *

A week passed, Ron got into the Quidditch team since Jack had been in detention at the time so he couldn't try out, Harry's hand want getting any better even _ after _ the detentions stopped, and the teachers were finally getting used to Jack's disappearances. He had started to hang around with Luna after school and she has explained where the 'Loony Lovegood' nickname had come from and how everyone thought she was mad, of course she wasn't though, she could just see the things no one else believed in. It felt nice to be around her knowing she believed in him, it made him feel stronger in a way, he knew he wouldn't disappear and it made him feel safe.

Halfway through the week, Jack noticed Harry and Ron hadn't returned to their beds even though it must have been around midnight. Slowly, he stepped out of bed, hovering an inch above the ground to make sure no one heard him, and floated down to the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around the fireplace, deep in conversation with, what looked like... a head?

Jack looked again and saw it was the head of a man, sitting in the flames, nodding as Harry explained something to the head. Jack let himself flat down to the floor, no one had noticed him yet, but he didn't think he was invisible, he decided to test it.

"Who's that?" He asked, the trio whizzed around and the head disappeared, being replaced by flames.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, obviously lying through his teeth.

"I'm not blind idiot, there was someone's head in the flames!" Hermione clenched her teeth and looked at Ron and Harry.

"Why should we tell you?" Ron asked.

"Maybe because I could get it around the school in a matter of days that you're spreading to some guy in the fireplace." Hermione frowned.

"You mean you don't know who that was?" She asked. "He was in the newspaper loads the other year!"

"Yeah, as a mass murderer..." Ron muttered.

"He's a murderer?!" Jack exclaimed.

"No!" Hermione interrupted before he wrote someone up. "Everyone _ thought _ He was a murderer, he's Harry's godfather." Harry shot her a look, obviously saying that she had said too much.

"O...k... So who is he?" Jack asked.

"Why should we trust you?" Ron asked.

"I've kept enough secrets in my lifetime, and I don't see why I would go telling the whole school about it." Hermione looked at Harry for permission to tell Jack, but Harry beat her to it.

"Sirius Black." Harry said simply, not meeting Jack's eyes. "You've got to promise not to tell _ anyone,_ not friends not family, no one."

"I promise I won't." Jack said. "You should go to bed, it should be around midnight by now so you should get some sleep." Jack walked back up the staircase and climbed into his bed, he still want sure what to think of with the fact Harry was talking to someone who wizards thought of as a 'murderer'.

* * *

Another week passed, there had been a rather comical event when Professor Umbridge had to stay in professor Mcgonagall's lesson which made it far more amusing then normal. They were having a visit to Hogsmeade at the weekend and Hermione decided that she refused Jack enough so that she told him about a meeting they were having in the Hogs Head about DADA lessons. Jack had heard Luna planned to go so he decided he might as well come along, it was bound to be more interesting then standing alone in sweet shop or other things like that.

It was a bit chilly outside but Jack want bothered, he arrived at the dirty old pub along with most of the other students, it looked like there were about twenty five people who had come to see it which was surprisingly high considering the majority of people thought Harry was a fraud.

He was handed a dirty mug of something he heard was butterbeer and sat down with the rest of the kids.

"Err, well, err hi." Hermione said sheepishly. "Well, erm, you know why you're here. Well-" Jack tuned out, he couldn't stand long speeches, they just sounded boring and tiring, he looked around and everyone's attention seemed to be on Hermione. "Because- because Lord Voldemort is back." He heard her say, it triggered most of the kids to let out gasps or squeals, but Jack, having not known about Lord Voldemort until a few weeks ago, didn't show any emotion.

He started listening then, people started to interrupt now and again but Jack just started quiet.

"She's got some... some mad idea that Dumbledore could make the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilise us against the ministry." Hermione said, leaving everyone stunned at this news, everyone except Luna.

"Well that makes sense." She piped up. "After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" Harry asked, clearly confused at this information.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths." Said Luna solemnly.

"No he hasn't." Hermione snapped.

"Yes he has." Said Luna.

"What are Heliopaths?" Asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire." Luna said, and it clicked in Jack's mind, they were basically the opposite of Jack only with a lot of them. One year Jack had to help round them up because they were creating too many fires but that was around a hundred years ago. They weren't guardians but they did exist, like Jack before he became a guardian. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist Neville." Hermione interrupted.

"How would you know?" Jack asked her, and she looked more annoyed. "Just because it's not written in a book doesn't mean it's not true."

"Well have you ever seen one?" She demanded.

"Actually yeah, I have." He replied, getting shocked looks from the crowd around him. "They're a nasty piece of work, and why don't you stop assuming everything doesn't exist, or everything is impossible, next you'll be telling me I don't exist."

She just stood there for a moment, taking it in. "Well you shouldn't!" She said, her voice raising. "You're impossible! Illogical! You're not possible to exist!" The whole crowd gasped and Jack knew he had just disappeared, the force of Hermione's words had overpowered the believers, and Jack was annoyed at the fact he couldn't make a comeback. "See!" She cried. "He can't exist! He _ doesn't _ ex-" She was interrupted in mid sentence when Jack's butterbeer smashed against her face.

* * *

** Yay! Chapter finally finished! I'm sorry for being so long but I started working on other fanfics and I started to consider stopping this one but then I read the reviews through and I didn't want to disappoint everyone so I just did most of this today.**

**Question: do you want the trio to find out about Jack or shall I leave it until the end? I've thought of the _ perfect _ ending but I need to know which idea is more popular.**

**Replies: (I'm going to make this short by only replying to questions because it's harder on my kindle and it takes _ forever _**

**Shale: basically, yeah.**

**Techyon: 1: he's not getting a girlfriend**

**2: I was thinking that but I'm still deciding**

**3: This is Jack, he can't 'lie low'**

**I think that's it for questions, I ran out of cookies though so I have nothing to offer :( review while I make more ^-^**

**Again, sorry for being late, it's just hard to think of things.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack left the second the bottle hit Hermione. Things like that would stay invisible until it left his hand so no one saw it coming. He stormed out the pub and flew into the air, he didn't want to stay at Hogwarts anymore, things like that would just keep happening and he hated it. He flew higher into the air, hoping the wind would end his problems.

* * *

Hermione watched as the butterbeer bottle came flying towards her at full speed. She didn't have time to run out even move, she just stood and watched as it hit her. She screamed and fell to the floor, hitting her head on a table and black started to outline the fuzzy image in front of her. She wiped her eyes and saw the crowd looking down on her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked as he pulled her to her feet. She looked around, feeling a tiny bit dizzy, but other then that and a sore head she felt fine.

"Um, yeah, where were we?" They continued the rest of the meeting as if nothing has ever happened. Luna had left when Hermione had gotten up and had started trying to find Jack.

"Jack!" She does into the cold air. "Jack where are you?!" She walked further up the village. "Jack! I know you're here!" Suddenly, she was hit by a snowball. She laughed and looked around, only to be hit by another one in the back. "No fair, I've got no ammo!" She shouted into the air, and sure enough, snowballs appeared by the side of her which she picked up quickly and fired into the night, not even close to where Jack was. "Oh come on! Now I've got to do it blind!" Jack wanted to shout back that it wasn't his fault but he couldn't because no one could hear him. Luna threw another snowball and then remembered why she couldn't see Jack.

A boy with white hair, a blue hoodie and no shoes flew in middair, a snowball ready to fire. Luna beat him to it and threw it hard at Jack. Taken by surprise, Jack fell to the ground and grinned, throwing the snowball at Luna.

"What are you two doing?" It was Ron, Hermione and Harry beside him.

"Well duh, we're having a snowball fight." Jack replied, then he looked at Hermione. "Are you here to question my existence again?"

"Are you going to throw a butterbeer at my face?" She retorted.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself, and can you leave us in peace if you're going to ruin our fun."

Harry frowned. "Where'd you get the snowballs from?" Luna threw one that hit him in the face.

"Who cares? They're here so we might as well use them."

"So you just got snowballs out of nowhe-" Hermione started, only to get hit in the face by a snowball. She stormed off, closely followed by Ron and Harry, but Harry looked more like he wanted to stay.

Luna and Jack continued the snowball fight, Jack knew it would be a lot more fun if more people joined in but they were all just giving confused looks as to where the snowballs came from.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So who is this boy?" Umbridge inquired, standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"That is not for your concern." Dumbledore replied calmly. "He is only seeking a place to stay."

"But what if he's dangerous?!"

"I assure you, he will bring no harm to anyone."

"So what is he?!"

"Ah, that is something I'm not completely sure about. In previous times he was human but now-"

"What do you mean previous times?!" She slammed her palms onto the desk. "I will have the minister in here if it is not explained! And if you don't know what he is how can you be sure he's not dangerous?!"

"If you would like an explanation then I'm afraid I can't inform you on the whole matter, all I know is that Jack has a long and terrible past, I have spoken with his ghost many a time-"

"His ghost?!" Umbridge screeched, she was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Are you trying to tell me the boy is dead?!"

"Yes and no." Dumbledore's temper hadn't risen throughout the conversation while Umbridge's face was red with anger. "His ghost has been around the castle for a good three hundred years now, it seems Jack was reborn into a more, how shall I put this, powerful being."

"So what will happen if he starts trying to harm people? If you say he's powerful, how can we be sure he won't turn against us?"

"We can't."

"So that's it?! You're letting a loose and dangerous teenager endanger the existing community?!"

"Ah, but he is not a teenager."

"So what is he?!"

Dumbledore chuckled to himself before saying. "Surely you must have worked it out already from his name."

* * *

Jack laid in the cool grass near the lake as he thought about the fast approaching winter. Almost a week had passed since Hogsmeade and Hermione still glared at him every two minutes, he was tempted to throw a snowball at her face every time that happened but resisted, knowing that she'd be the first person to find out about him and he wanted to keep his secret a little longer. Then again, she was a bit too closeminded; she'd probably work it out and tell herself it was 'impossible' 'illogical' or some other words beginning with 'i'.

Jack thought this through while looking at the sky, he needed somewhere to think everything through, and decided outside would be best as the chilly air would comfort him. His thoughts changed to the prophecy, something that he had almost forgotten about from how long ago it happened, and he thought about Harry's roll in it.

_ But what if it's not Harry's roll? _A little voice in his head thought. _What if when it said 'the boy who lived' it wasn't referring to Harry, what if it was referring to me?_

Jack thought about it, 'the boy who lived' is just a nickname, something the media came up with because Harry survived the killing curse, but Jack had died and come back, he was also a 'boy who lived' in a way. He tried to shake it out of his head but failed as the fights kept swarming into his mind. He really want keen on the idea of seeing Pitch's horrors, but he doubted that Harry would be able to cope with it. Maybe it would be better if Harry didn't end up in the prophecy, Harry was still, after all, a child who Jack had to help protect.

Jack sat up. It would be winter soon, he could imagine the lake frosted over, the frost lightly covering the trees, and the crisp snow falling onto the castle, making it look like someone had just topped it with icing sugar. He smiled to himself, enjoying the picture in his mind, lost in the thought of the upcoming winter.

"Who are you?" His thoughts were interrupted by a voice as Jack quickly stood up and turned around. It was the ghost he had seen a few weeks ago, the ghost of himself. He tried to think of the words to come up with an explanation but nothing came to mind, so instead, he started with his name.

"Erm, I'm Jack, Jack Frost." The ghost frowned at him, taking in the stranger that looked so alike to himself.

"I'm Jackson Overland." The ghost said, still puzzled at the figure in front of him. "Where did you get that from?" He pointed at Jack's staff with his own, they looked almost exactly the same, except Jack's was covered in frost while the ghost's was more, well, ghostly.

"Well..." He sighed, not really sure how to explain. The ghost has a right to know what happened, they were pretty much the same person after all. "We're kind of the same person... I think... it's hard to explain, I don't really understand..."

"What do you mean?" The ghost asked, still completely confused.

"Erm, it's kind of confusing... Well, I think when I- I mean we died you became a ghost and I... became a spirit?" It was starting to make more sense in Jack's head, the ghost must have been the reason he couldn't remember his past.

"Wait, what? You're me?"

"Erm... Yeah, I guess..."

The ghost stared at Jack like he was a madman. "I'm pretty sure in dead... there can't be two of the same people like this. Anyway, I'm like 300 years old, no wizard can live that long without-"

"I'm not a wizard." The ghost frowned at him. "Yeah... there's a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for reading so long but I got tons of homework and my laptop isn't working :( I've been using my kindle but it's a lot harder to write and I don't know when it auto corrects something, so there may be tons of mistakes or random words...**

**Replies (oh gods I got a whole page of them, this is going to take a while...)**

**Forbidden Darkness 89: thank yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Izzy: I think it might be fun but she's a bit closeminded...**

**ThomasNealy: I know right :D**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess: *highfives* thanks!**

**Skiing-girl: thank you and, CONGRATULATIONS ON THE HUNDRETH REVIEW XD, *does weird dance thing* yay!*confetti falls* here, take a magic cookie (!) *cookie explodes* MWAHAHAHAHAHA what am I doing?**

**Yugioh-RULEZ-101: I think a lot of people want them to find out at some point but I'm still not sure... I have an idea that would be pretty awesome if I ever actually finish it (which I hope I do)**

**BabyBam: thank you! I was aiming to get the story a little more unique then some of the ones I see, thanks for reading!**

**SalwaOksiputriAulia: he just kind of, disappears, I've done the story so that people can see him but only if enough believers believe in him, so when there aren't enough, no one can see him.**

**Crazyhorse1774: why thank you :) and it continues to amaze me how a horse can read :D**

**Maaatildaaah: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Vaultcat: thanks! **

**Guest: thank you!**

**Kidcraxy: I've got an idea... and thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I'm still thinking about it...**

**LoveMuffins: cool face thing :D bunny out****... ****  
**

**(\(\**

**(='_')**

**(,(")(") (does anyone know how to make small paragraphs on kindles?)**

**Shale: that sounds like a really good idea but he's not really been in the story much so it wouldn't really make sense, is still an AWESOME idea though!**

**Guest: HOW DARE YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**Onlyafraidoffear: I was thinking something like that...**

**Sbcarri: I know, I've been having trouble writing it so it was a bit rushed like you said, I'll try to think it through though I'm not sure about this chapter...**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: MY COOKIES! And duh, something's going to go wrong... c: that face is evil**

**Lilythelunarian: sorry for the long wait :P**

**I believe in myths: I'm still thinking about it...**

**xXFireFistAceXx: thanks! I'm not a big romance person and it's kind of creepy since Jack is like 300 years old when he gets a girlfriend, I don't see a lot of fanfics without some sort of love story in them, I don't even see a lot of books like that, but thanks for the review!**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: I'm still deciding...**

**Sapphire316: I bet that would be a great way to get rid of people XD**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: okay I laughed for about ten minutes when I read that :'D**

**SpringStars: I used to do the chapters pretty quick but as I get further on it just starts to slow down... tell me someone else understands what I mean?**

**AvelynnLoverxX: I'm still thinking...**

**Okay then I think that's it, wow the reviews took longer then the actual story! Anyway, please review! It makes me really happy when I see so many people who actually think I'm any good at something :D have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack watched the potions professor drool on about 'the properties of moonstone' and let his mind wander to the previous night. The ghost kind of understood when Jack explained but it didn't look like the ghost fully believed Jack. Jack told the ghost to try and stay away from the other students, just in case they noticed the resemblance and he promised to try and avoid people. Nothing remotely interesting had happened recently, just classes and homework, Hermione was still angry, but Harry looked slightly uneasy around Jack.

"Mr Frost." Snape's boring voice interrupted his thoughts. "What are one of the properties of moonstone?"

Jack looked around, but nothing came to his mind. "Erm, I don't know... Sir." He said slowly, as if it would minimize Snape's anger.

"10 Points from Gryffindor." He said, getting groans from some of the students. "For not paying attention in class." He continued going on about nothing and Jack, even after losing ten points, immediately returned to his thoughts.

The ghost has seemed nice enough to Jack, he didn't question his existence and it would have been hard to throw a bottle at him if he did. Something caught Jack's eye in the old potions room. It looked like it was glowing, no, it wasn't glowing, it was bright against the darkness of the corner. Jack turned his head slowly. Eyes. Bright yellow ghostly eyes. That could only mean one thing.

Pitch.

Jack gripped his staff and stood, spinning around to face the enemy. The eyes were gone.

"Mr Frost, what on earth are you doing?" Snape said coldly. Jack looked back to the class and saw all eyes on him.

"I-I thought I saw something." Jack replied, taking his seat.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor." More groans from the class. "For wasting time." Jack turned to the corner where he had seen the eyes, he felt like he could hear Pitch's evil voice laughing in the darkness, mocking Jack. Jack scowled, knowing that it wouldn't be the last of Pitch.

* * *

"Jack!" Jack turned as he left potions to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione glared at Harry for making her come. "There's a... meeting, on tonight if you're still interested. 8 O'clock opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls on the seventh floor." Jack nodded in response as the trio walked off to the next lesson.

8 O'clock came surprisingly quickly that evening and before long, Jack and Luna were standing outside, pushing the large doors open and into a room which looked perfect for training. Jack sat on a cushion like everyone else and waited for everyone else to arrive. It seemed like after Jack had left the Hog's Head, everyone had written their names on a piece of paper so Hermione knew who was coming. When everyone had finally arrived, Harry started talking.

"Well." Harry said nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices..." Jack listened as they debated about what it would be called and all that, Jack was actually quite keen on 'the Ministry Of Magic Are Morons Group' but it was voted 'Dumbledore's Army' instead.

Harry said something about practicing a spell, getting a rude comment from a boy Jack believed to be Zacharias Smith, and they all divided into pairs, Jack with Luna.

"On the count of three." Harry said. "One-"

"What spell is it?" Jack whispered to Luna quickly.

"Two-"

"Expelliarmus." She whispered back.

"Three!" The room was filled with students shouting 'Expelliarmus!' At one another, wands flicking out of people's hands.

"Expelliarmus!" Jack shouted as soon as Harry had finished saying 'three'. The wand left Luna's hand, but gently and slow rather then flying through the air. It looked like the wind was carrying it and it got an odd reaction from those who noticed. As the wand floated down, Jack plucked it out the air, then passed it back to Luna.

"How did you do that?" It was Hermione, Jack turned to see her with an expression halfway between anger and confusion, like she was deciding whether he still existed. Most of the students just continued trying to disarm their opponents, and the students who were still looking confused at Jack were being taken advantage of by their opponents.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's a side affect of the way I do magic."

Hermione frowned, but then she turned away with an exasperated sigh, it looked like she was fed up with arguing for now and didn't really want another bottle smashed on her head.

"Expelliarmus!" Jack's staff clattered to the floor, not really going anywhere but just leaving his hand. He wasn't sure whether Luna was just not very good at it or Jack prevented spells from working properly on him, in which case, it wasn't really fair. Still, she laughed at the small progress she was making and Jack's confused expression as the staff left his hand. After a few moments to process it, Jack joined in laughing as he picked up his staff.

The class went on as Harry walked around, correcting people who were lousy and congratulating those who were good. He didn't say anything when he got to Jack though; Harry must have known there wasn't really a way to correct it, and there wasn't much point trying, though he did have to correct Luna a couple of times, she was nowhere near as bad as some of the others but she was still patchy.

By ten past nine, Harry only just realised they had to go, otherwise Filch would catch them and they'd ask be in trouble. Jack wanted to walk Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower, but she refused, insisting that he go straight to the Gryffindor dorm. He argued that he wasn't really bothered if he got a detention and no one was interested in house points from the excessive amount of points being taken away by the Slytherins, but she still made sure he went back.

Luna walked down the corridors, it only took about ten minutes to get back to the common room so she was fairly sure Jack didn't need to escort her. She hummed to herself as she walked further through the corridors, the only lights were the touches on either side but it looked like they were getting darker in a way, and she couldn't shake off a feeling that someone was watching her.

She slowed down her pace and turned around; nobody was there. Luna quickly resumed walking, going at a slightly faster pace this time, hoping to find someone so that she didn't feel so alone, but the corridors were empty, the argument with Jack had caused them to be slightly later then everyone else, and now, she wishes she had let him come. Without warning, two torches went out in front of her.

She stopped, looked around, but still no one was there. She started walking towards the next set of torches, but as she approached, they went out as well. She ran. Something was there and she doubted it was friendly, all the torches were going out anytime she approached and soon the corridor was completely dark.

"Hello Luna." A voice rang out from the dark, she looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. "Friends with Jack are you?" She saw a figure already out of the shadows, dark and mysterious, with a horrible aura of fear and death. "Well we can't have that."

In a split second, her vision went black.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So, any good this time? I know it's a bit shorter but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger to annoy people :D**

**Oh, also, credit to Insane PJO LOver 93 for the boy who lived idea from the last chapter! (sorry for forgetting) It's going to come in useful...**

**Replies!**

**gemmalomas98: Thank you!**

**LoveMuffins: Haha, I love that face, ^-^ thanks for the review!****  
**

**Wolfrunner99-2: yeah, it's not like you find a living self everyday when you're a ghost :D thanks for the review!**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: Hahaha, a lot of things don't make sense, like why don't we have hoverboards already? It's 2014 people!**

**Forbidden Darkness98: Honestly, I don't know where it's going either. I've got an idea of how to end it, is just getting from A-B that I'm not entirely sure about... thanks for the review!**

**Malliamezquita: I was actually thinking something like that at the moment but I was thinking of someone other then Hermione...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: O.o thanks for the review!**

**Children of prophecies: Hahaha, that was just a random burst of inspiration, thanks for the review!**

**AvelynnLoverxX: Thank you!**

**Crazyhorse1774: thanks! **

**changeofheart505: well it's just more of him being an immortal being, so he's not technically a wizard.**

**Insane PJO LOver 93: your welcome! Sorry for forgetting to credit in the last chapter :P**

**sapphire316: Hahaha, yeah, but he'll happily freeze Umbridge :D**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviews! I'll hope to get the next chapter up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack glanced at the Ravenclaw table for probably the fiftieth time that day; Luna was still not there. He hadn't seen her at breakfast or lunch and he was desperately hoping she'd back by tea, but she hadn't shown up all day. Did something happen before she got back to the Ravenclaw tower? He knew he should have taken her back but she wouldn't let him, he was more cautious about things done he had seen Pitch's glowing eyes...

A thought occurred to him. What if she was kidnapped by Pitch? What if he was holding her captive? These questions haunted his mind and he suddenly knew that he had to get Luna back.

No matter what.

He stared down at the food on his plate, not bothering to even pretend he was eating, and tried to form a plan in his head, but quickly realized three flaws to it: 1) He didn't know where she was being held, 2) He still had to stay undercover at Hogwarts, and 3) He didn't actually have a plan.

It didn't look like any of the Ravenclaws at the table were concerned for Luna; if anything, they looked happier then usual, as if her she had been a cloud and her disappearance made it a brighter day. Jack could feel himself getting angry inside, but knew that it would be no use fighting against them, it would just cause a scene and waste time. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry.

"Jack." He said, lowering his voice so that only he could hear. "There's another meeting on Thursday night, same time, same place." Jack nodded, looking back at the Ravenclaw table, Harry frowned. "What are you looking at?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Jack thought it was worth telling Harry, he was Luna's friend after all. "Luna's missing. I've not seen her all day." Jack looked back at Harry as he peered at the Ravenclaw table. Jack was right, she was missing.

"That's strange." He said. "I'll keep an eye out for her." Harry returned to his seat as Jack continued looking at the table, begging silently that she'd enter at any second.

* * *

"Luna's missing." Harry said to Ron and Hermione as he sat back down. The two scanned the table, before frowning as they noticed that Luna _ was _ missing.

"Maybe she's ill." Hermione said, turning away from the table and facing Harry again.

Harry shook his head. "Rumours would have started by now if she was ill, you know how people are with Luna."

"Maybe she's not hungry." Ron suggested.

"How many people do you see not eating anything all day?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Jack." Hermione replied. Harry turned away from Ron to face her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"He never eats, well, I've not seen him eat at all, he just sticks food on his plate and leaves it there until lunch is over."

Harry still looked confused, doubting her. "Look, I know you've got this big thing against Jack but-"

"It's true!" She exclaimed. "Look at him! He just sits there and-"

"He's concerned for Luna." Harry argued. "If Ron disappeared I doubt you'd be eating."

"But it's not just today! He's not eaten since he's come to Hogwarts!"

There was a pause as Harry thought about it. "How do we know that?"

"So you don't trust me?!"

"No, no, it's just you might have got it wrong, he might eat before lunch or something."

Hermione made a frustrated noise and stood up. "I'm going back to the common room, I don't know why you're so defensive of him." With a huff, she stormed away from the table and out of the great hall.

"Bloody Hell Harry." Ron said as Hermione left. "But she's got a point, why are you so defensive of him?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at his plate. "He just... doesn't seem like the bad guy here." With a sigh, he got up. "I'm going back too, we've got lots of homework to complete." They packed up and walked out of the great hall.

* * *

Hermione trudged down the corridor, taking the long way back so she could let off some steam before getting to the common room. The lights illuminating the walls glowed orange, and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful they looked in the dark as she continued her journey. As she walked, a figure passed at a cross section ahead, and she couldn't help but see a familiarity in him as he floated across the corridor. Wait, floated? She noticed the transparency of the figure and quickly realised he was a ghost. But why was that familiar sense hanging over him.

She followed slowly, trying not to be heard as she approached him, and her mind clicked together as she realised why he looked familiar: he looked just like Jack, but with brown hair and an old fashioned cape sort of thing around his neck. He looked like he must have died a few hundred years ago from his outfit. But why did he look like Jack?

She picked up the pace, walking quicker towards the oblivious ghost, still trying to stay quiet as she stepped over the cold some beneath her. Eventually, she picked up the courage to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked as the ghost turned around quickly to find Hermione standing there, he flew back a few steps, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I might ask you the same question." He replied.

Hermione put her hand out before quickly withdrawing it after realising her mistake. "Hermione Jean Granger, 5th year, Gryffindor."

The ghost still looked at her, confused. "Erm, Jackson Overland, around three hundred years dead." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He asked her.

"Well you look a lot like a boy in our year, Jack Frost." The ghost's face paled **[can ghosts do that?] ** and disappeared down onto the floor below, leaving Hermione alone. She looked around, wanting more answers from the ghost; he knew something that Hermione didn't and she had to find out.

But below, on the 3rd floor, Jackson hadn't noticed the yellow gleaming eyes watching his every move...

* * *

Thursday came, and there was still no sign of Luna. Jack had to do something, if Pitch was her captor then he doubted Luna would be his only target. Then there was the prophecy; it had been diving in and out of his mind everyone now and again, each time just going in a endless circle of thoughts and feelings. Pitch's horrors had been the one that troubled him the most, someone was going to end up seeing these things whether it was Harry or Jack but it didn't mean anyone else was safe. It didn't mean Luna was safe.

She was one of the few people he could call his friend, Jamie and the other kids in Burgess were some but Luna was someone who was a bit more... special. She was more his physical age and it was more fun to hang around with someone who wasn't a little kid- not that he didn't like being with Jamie, he was just a bit young. The only problem about her was he didn't want to get too attached; she was still only a mortal and would eventually pass away in the years to come. It was sad to think about things like that, and Jack would curse his immortality as he remembered the many lives he had seen pass away.

He still went to the D.A. meeting that night; if Pitch really had taken Luna then he'd need to know how to protect himself besides using ice. When he entered the room of requirement, Harry looked confused.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked Jack, expecting her to be with him.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "She's been gone for a few days now, I've not seen her anywhere."

Harry frowned. "I'll ask the Ravenclaws tonight." Jack sat down on a cushion, looking around the room like he expected Luna to appear out of nowhere. He saw Harry speaking to a couple of Ravenclaw girls but it looked like they were laughing, like it was humorous how Luna wasn't there.

The doors opened and Jack turned, hoping to find Luna standing there, even though he knew she wouldn't. As he turned, he noticed the platinum blonde hair falling down the girl's shoulders, the strange necklace of bottletops, and an unmistakable pair of radish earrings. Luna. But something was wrong, something was different and Jack couldn't quite work it out.

Her eyes were as black as shadows.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA, what's happened to Luna? Sorry this took a while to write but I found out about fanfic's sister page called fictionpress and I wanted to start a story on that...**

**Replies!**

**Water623: Thank you for the great review!**

**CloudCarnivore: And more chapters you shall get. By the way, I like your username, are you a cloud that eats meat?**

**Kawaiinymph: I think he needs to be touching the staff for it to create frost, but yeah, that would have been a great scene, I was thinking of doing something like that in future...**

**AvelynnLoverxX: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh, and thanks for the review, seriously your username is saved as a word on my kindle O.o**

**TurningGears: MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**sapphire316: ^-^ :) :D c: XD - my collection of smiley faces :3**

**crazyhorse1774: I'm trying to update quickly but I like to get a chapter of a different story done in between**

**Lilythelunarian: Hahaha, yeah my reply vocabulary only consists of 'thank you' and 'MWAHAHAHAHAHA'**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: *points gun* GIVE ME MY HOVERBOARD!**

**Wolfrunner99-2: hehehe... *mysterious laugh***

**TheBlackBloodPrincess: do that's what happens when you smash your head on a keyboard!**

**SalwaOksiputriAulia: Erm... I honestly didn't know what that meant at first, so I looked it up and it said something about a shell which you carve stuff into... I then looked at other meanings and I think he is a cameo- not the shell type!**

**Insane PJO LOver 93: I was planning on but now in not sure whether they'll make it to patronus'...**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Dun dun dun! What has he done to her?!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: oh Gods that would have been hilarious... _ Pitch walked down the corridor, looking at the lights around him, making them disappear as he passed. "Crucio!" He heard someone shout, but the immense pain came upon him before he could react. The only thing he saw before he passed out was a girl with platinum blonde hair and radish earrings... _ and yeah, that was my profile picture so it was a HP/THG/PJO thing, though I've recently changed it to an edit I made.**

**That's everyone isn't it? Okay so thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, off you are on Fictionpress my username is the same on here but I've only written a couple of one-shots. Please review! I'll hope to get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
